Pinky Promise
by maiden.blooddragons
Summary: Maguerite Williams had grown up to be a tomboy. But, when she realizes her love for her childhood best friend, Ivan Braginski, what lengths would she go just to catch the attention of the Russian? Would love blossom between them? Fem!Canada x Russia
1. Fragment of Memories

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Hetalia. :D**

**Title:** Pinky Promise  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Plot Summary:<strong> Maguerite Williams had grown up to be a tomboy. But, when she realizes her love for her childhood best friend, Ivan Braginski, what lengths would she go just to catch the attention of the Russian? Would love blossom? Or will it be too late of the Canadian tomboy to blossom into a beautiful flower and catch Ivan's heart before someone else does?

Do take not that this is part Nyotalia. :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ten Years ago…<em>**

"_Papa? Where are we going?" Maguerite asked, holding her father's hand as they walked down the street_

"_We're going to greet the neighbors, my dear Nutmeg." Francis smiled, leading his daughter to the rather large house just across the street. "I heard that they have a son around your age, _ma chérie_. I know you'll be good friends with him."_

"_Owtay…"_

"_That's my baby girl." He hummed, carrying the young blonde up in his arms and kissing her cheek as he knocked on the door._

_They waited for a few seconds before a middle aged man in a sharp and crisp tuxedo opened the door, a smile spread across his lips. He greeted them with a bow before fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Maguerite, or her father fondly calls her Meg, crossed her arms and frowned, pouting as she stared up the 'old man.' He turned to his father, her expression unchanged._

"_Papa, he's not a boy my age." She whined, a stubby finger pointing at the silver haired man._

"_Such an angel." He chuckled, lightly petting the pouting child. " I am Claus, the butler of the Braginksi household. You must be here to meet the young master and young mistresses."_

"Oui_." Francis smiled and nodded. "I am Francis Bonnefoy. I live right across the street. This is my _petite fille_, my little daughter, Maguerite."_

"_Call me Meg!" She chirped, raising her hand as she gave him a toothy grin._

_The butler smiled back and nodded, opening the door a little more for them. "Please, do come in. I'll go and prepare some tea and crackers. Have a seat and please make yourselves comfortable."_

"Merci." _He nodded_

_Francis walked in and he almost felt his jaw drop as he was taken in by the grandiosity of the place. Plush white carpet graced the floor that matched the walls and the leather sofa. The ceiling was decorated with an elegant chandelier accentuated by an elaborate painting. Francis took his time as he looked around, eyes taking in every detail while his daughter ran around and jumped up and down the couch._

"_Ah… Nutmeg…" He ran to his giggling daughter. "You'll soil the upholstery!"_

"_It's quite alright." A soft chuckle was heard as a steady click-clock of heels came closer and closer to where they stood. "She seems to be having fun. Let her be…"_

"_Sestra… What's all that- Oh… Privet." A small boy, roughly six or seven came walking in, dressing in a khaki overcoat with a red scarf around his neck. He sighed as he approached the girl, extending a hand to her. "Careful there... Why don't you get down before you hurt yourself, da?"_

_Maguerite blinked, looking at the extended hand. She looked at Francis, purple eyes blinking at him. The older blonde smiled in return, giving a nod of approval. With this, Meg smiled, taking it and hopping down with the younger boy's help. She straightened her shirt and skirt before fixing her messed up curls and her beret that slightly went out of place. She smiled at the boy, thanking him._

"_Welcome to the neighborhood." Francis smiled, introducing himself and his daughter._

"_Pleasure to meet you. I am Yekaterina, but you can all me Katshuya. I am 17 years old and will attend the community high school this coming school year." The girl with a shoulder length blonde locks said, smiling at the two._

"_Who are you, then?" Meg asked, looking at the young boy who was still holding her hand._

"_I am Ivan, 7 years old. I will be in the second grade this school year." He smiled, fixing his scarf._

"_Papa, papa! He's a year older than me!" She giggled, tugging on her father's trousers and then turning to Ivan. "I'll be in Grade 1! You'll be like my older brother! Like my best friend! Right? Right?"_

"… _D-da…" He nodded before letting his lips curve into a small smile, purple eyes twinkling at this. "… We'll be best friends."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow! This is so cool!" <em>_Maguerite__ ran, sporting a pair of jersey shorts and a ragged shirt. She then tripped as her slipper's ban snapped at her. "Ow…"_

"_Ah… Meg!"Ivan was immediately by her side, helping her up. "Look at you! You're now covered in dirt."_

_He sighed, taking his handkerchief and wiping her face and arms clean. He then picked up her slipper, tearing a piece of cloth from the said handkerchief and repaired her slipper before slipping it on __Maguerite's foot. The blonde girl grinned at him, ruffling his hair as a sign of gratitude. Ivan smiled back, fixing the scarf around his neck before leading the energetic girl again to the tree beside the Braginski house._

"_I never expected the tree house to be finished this quickly!" She smiled, looking at it before trying to shimmy up the large tree._

"_Meg." He sighed, holding her back by the shoulder. He bent down, pointing to his back. "Hop on. I know you are rather incompetent at physical activities. And your father would kill me if something bad happened to his dear Nutmeg."_

_She puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms at him and refusing to climb up his back. A few more persuading and sweet pleas from Ivan and Maguerite finally agreed. The Russian hefted up the little girl easily on his back before climbing up the ladder that was hanging from the tree house. Once on the top, he set down Maguerite carefully before letting her explore around._

"_This will be our secret, da?" Ivan smiled, sitting by the terrace to admire the view._

"_Yeah! It will be Meg's and Vanya's secret place!" She smiled, running to kneel behind him. She let out her pinky with a hum. "Pinky promise?"_

_Ivan couldn't help but smile at this. He twined his pinky with hers, nodding. "Pinky promise."_

"_And you also pinky promise that you'll be my best friend and you won't ever ever ever ever ever leave me?"_

_He chuckled. "Yes, I pinky promise that I'll be your best friend and I won't ever ever ever ever ever leave you."_

_In the middle of their fits of giggles, Maguerite suddenly sneezed, rubbing her already pink nose. The Russian chuckled, taking off his coat and scarf and wrapped it around the blonde's form. He led him inside and shut the door before wrapping an arm around her. In turn, she smiled leaning to him as she yawned and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep._

"… _My best friend…" She hummed, snuggling close to Ivan._

"_As you are mine, Meg.."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Five years ago…<em>**

"_Nutmeg! Telephone!" Francis knocked on her daughter's door. "It's Katshuya…"_

_Maguerite blinked, dropping her pen before opening the door to head to the living room. She frowned at her father who just gave her a shrug in reply. _

"_Yellow?"_

"_Maguerite! Dear! Please help me! I can't find Vanya anywhere!" Yekaterina spurted out in a panicked voice_

"_What?" She stood up in alarm. "What happened?"_

"_He got scolded by Vaati while he was talking to him. Then he stomped out angrily… It's been hours and I'm starting to worry… Please Maguerite! Help me."_

"_I will, I will… Sit still… I think I know where he is." She nodded, hanging up. "Papa! I'm just going out for a bit. I'll be back in an hour or so."_

"_Careful, _ma chérie." _He called back_

_Maguerite nodded to herself, getting her coat as she headed to the first place she thought of: their tree house. Mustering her courage and strength, she climbed up the rope ladder and made it up safe. Taking a deep breath, she tried to open the door, but to no avail. She sat down, pressing an ear on it. On the other side, faint sobs and cries could be heard, along with mumbling in what seemed to be Ivan's mother tongue._

"… _Vanya? Are you in there?"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"… _Vanya… It's me… Meg… Tell me what's wrong…"_

"_It's none of your business! Just go!" He cried out, voice full of ache and anger_

"… _Vanya…" She sighed, running a hand on the surface of the door, as if wanting the touch to reach the hurting Russian._

"… _Our parents had a fight… They're getting a divorce… And… And Vaati told me he doesn't want me or my sisters back in Russia… He never wanted to see our face again! It hurts, damn it! It really hurts…"_

_She kept silent, letting her friend vent out his anger. "Let it out… Don't worry, Vanya… I'm here… I would never leave you.. Just as I have promised…"_

_Ivan opened the door, staring at her with swollen purple eyes. He pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his face on the crook of her neck and crying more. Maguerite sighed, gently rubbing his back and silently comforting him._

"… _Thank you, Meg… Thank you…" He whispered_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

(1) The names I have used are all from the Hetalia wikia and if I'm not mistaken are all unofficial names.

(2) Oh. And I used some common French and Russian terms. They are really quite common, but for those who don't know:

Oui – French, Yes

Merci – French, Thank you

Sestra – Russian, Sister

Bratva – Russian, Brother

Vaati – Russian, Father

Privet – Russian, Hi

Da – Russian, Yes

Nyet – Russian, No

(3) Belarus is (in my mind at least) an infant around this time. That is one of the main reasons why I didn't include her in the fic.

(4) I apologize for my previous fic, Doppelganger, if I have offended any Canadians with the use of 'Eh.' That is why, I have decided to drop the usage of 'Ehs' for Canada in this story in consideration for those I have insulted. Again, my apologies.

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews? :D**


	2. Angel on Ice

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Hetalia. :D**

**Title:** Pinky Promise  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M for foul language, future drinking sessions and lemons. XD  
><strong>Plot Summary:<strong> Maguerite Williams had grown up to be a tomboy. But, when she realizes her love for her childhood best friend, Ivan Braginski, what lengths would she go just to catch the attention of the Russian? Would love blossom? Or will it be too late of the Canadian tomboy to blossom into a beautiful flower and catch Ivan's heart before someone else does?

* * *

><p><em>An eleven year old Maguerite blinked as the Russian came up to her room, forcing her out of the bed. Ivan jumped up and down the plush divan, giggling with glee while making sure he was nowhere near crushing the younger blonde that was still sleepily and groggily lying under the duvets. Maguerite groaned, hugging her white teddy bear she named Kumarie, refusing to move an inch from her spot.<em>

"_C'mon, Meg! We're going to do something fun today~" He giggled, grabbing a hand and pulling her out, yet another effort to woo her_

"… _Ngh… Vanya…" She groaned, burying her head down under her pillow. "Five minutes…"_

"_Nyet! Get up, sleepy head! It's already eight thirty! Up, up, up!"_

_With a displeased groan and grumble from the young girl, Maguerite finally sat up, rubbing her eyes before yawning and stretching on her bed. "There… I'm up… Where are we going?"_

"_Take a bath, brush your teeth and come down for breakfast. I'll tell you downstairs." He smiled, waving as he jumped down the bed and ran down to the living room._

_Maguerite sighed, powerless against the request of his Russian friend. Knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer, she made her way to her bathroom, taking a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She looked at herself at the mirror. She was a girl, yes, but her physical appearance dictates nothing of being feminine. Her auburn hair was cut short; much like a boy's if one would say, with bangs swept to the side. Her ears were pierced, but she doesn't like to adorn it with jewelry of some sort. _

_She grinned at herself, taking her styling gel and squirted a fair amount on her hand before smearing it on her hair. With minimal effort, she took no time spiking up her short locks. A nod of approval and she moved to picking out her outfit for the day. As she opened her closet, there wasn't anything pink or girly in her wardrobe. It's either a white or black top or a pair of baggy shorts or ripped jeans. For today, she decided on a simple shirt with acid wash denim jeans. _

"_Done!" She announced, making her way down to the living room. "Bonjour, papa!"_

"_Bonjour, _cherie_…" Francis turned around and was almost shocked at the sight of the daughter. Not that this was new, but either way, the Frenchman had a hard time accepting her daughter's choice of fashion. "_Lapin_, we discussed this before, oui?"_

"_Papa, I'm more comfortable in these." She pouted, taking her bacon and eggs before serving herself some milk. She threw a small carton of milk over her shoulder, and almost automatically, Ivan was there to catch it._

"Spaseeba_." Ivan hummed, enjoying the cold beverage_

"_Cherie… I just wanted you to dress… A little more feminine." Francis sighed, pouring some coffee in his cup before taking his seat_

_Maguerite just shrugged, killing the conversation almost in an instant. "Why were you cooking? Where are the help?"_

"_Charlotte called in sick and the others are busy with other chores. Besides, I told them I could cook for my Nutmeg." He beamed._

"… _You sure you didn't poison my food, papa?" She eyed him before poking her fork in her bacon_

"_Cherie!" He gasped. "I wouldn't do anything to harm my little Nutmeg~"_

_Maguerite beamed. "Just kidding. I love you, papa!"_

_This made Francis's heart melt like a Popsicle on a hot summer day. He stood up, running to his daughter to give her a tight hug. He nuzzled his cheek on hers, humming happily and adoring his little blonde. The Canadian giggled happily, trying to eat at the same time get her father loosen his grip around her neck. Ivan rested his chin on the palm of his hand with his elbow on top of the table, purple eyes on them as he watched with amusement._

"_So… Where are we going, Vanya?"_

_Ivan sat up, beaming at her. "We're going to the sports outlet."_

"… _Why?" She tilted her head to the side_

"_You'll see."_

"_Here, cherie." Francis smiled, handing Maguerite some money._

"_Ah! _Merci_, papa!"_

"_You're welcome…" He smiled. "Now, you two. You know the curfew,_ oui_?"_

"Oui_! Eight o'clock sharp." Maguerite giggled. "Can we go now? Can we? Can we?"_

"_Finish your breakfast, _lapin._ Then you could go."_

_The blonde girl nodded, finishing her breakfast in a jiffy before running for the door and grabbing her coat. Ivan was not far behind. As soon as they were out, the Russian slung an arm around her shoulder as she walked to the nearest sports outlet. Once there, Ivan made her sit down while he talk to the shop owner whom he was good friends with since he was always buying his sports equipment there. A few minutes later, they went to Maguerite, a big box in hand._

"_What's that?" The girl pointed to the box_

"_Your very own skates, mademoiselle." The owner smiled, pulling out a rather unique pair. The boots were painted with the Canadian flag, the maple leaf intricately painted on each side. "Monsieur here requested for these."_

"_Vanya?" She looked at her friend who just smiled and nodded_

"_Please fit them, mademoiselle. Tell me if it's just right."_

_Maguerite nodded, slipping both on with the help of the owner and Ivan. The Russian held out his hand, helping the Canadian stand up to gauge if the boots were just right. A few steps and Maguerite gave two thumbs up, telling them that the size was just perfect of her. Ivan helped her sit down once again before asking her blades to be sharpened. He paid for both before returning to Maguerite's side._

"Merci, _Vanya. But why? And why only I get new skates?"_

_Ivan smiled, taking out his own pair. His were almost the same as Maguerite's, only the Russian flag was painted on his boots. "We're going ice skating. I'll teach you."_

"_Really? That's be so cool!"_

"_And when you're good enough, I'll teach you hockey!"_

"_How many sports do you actually know? You taught me swimming, soccer and now hockey. You're amazing, you."_

"_Well… Indeed I am." He smirked, earning a playful hit in the head from the Canadian_

"_Don't let get it over your head, commie."_

"_Da, da." He chuckled._

* * *

><p>"<em>W-woah!" She fell on the ice for the nth time. "Ow…. That's bloody hell hurts."<em>

_Ivan stopped in front of her, helping her to her feet and leading her to the railings. "You alright, Meg."_

"_Other than my butt hurting, I'm fine." She pouted. "This is harder than I thought."_

"_Relax… This is your first time. You'll get it right."_

_Ivan smiled, teaching her the basics and guiding her on the ice. It was good for them since there wasn't many people on the ice and none of them could even tease the both of them since their attempts were nipped on the bud with Ivan's signature death glare. Maguerite, unaware of this, just concentrated on skating at least three feet from her spot before falling on the ice again._

"_One, two, one, two… Left, right… That's it! You're doing it!" Ivan beamed, slowly letting go of her hands. "Just one step at a time…"_

"_I'm doing it!" She giggled. "I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!"_

"_See I told – Watch out!" He skated as fast as he can, pulling Maguerite close to him before she bumped herself on a rather large man in the middle of the rink. "Are you alright?"_

"_Y-yeah… I'm fine. _Merci_, Vanya." She grabbed onto his arm, regaining her balance. "That was fast… You sure could skate… It was like… You flew…"_

"… _Do you want to know how it feels like to fly?" Ivan asked, purple eyes twinkling_

"_Eh?" She blinked._

_Before she could react, she was pulled into a piggyback. The Russian reminded her to hold on tight before zooming around the rink, circling with a speed Ivan was comfortable with. Maguerite squeaked, gripping onto his shirt as he held on for dear life. Cold air blew on their faces, and slowly, their speed was increasing. The Canadian started to enjoy the feeling, a wide smile forming on her lips as she spread her arms as if ready to take off._

"… _I'm… Flying…" She closed her eyes, her legs around Ivan's waist tightening to keep her hold on him_

"_I'm going faster Meg." Ivan hummed, skating at top speed._

"_H-hey!" She held on his head, covering his eyes_

"_Ah! Meg!"_

_But it was too late. With Ivan's sight stolen, they went straight for the wall. Good thing there was a fiber glass cover on top of the railings or else Maguerite would have flown up to the benches. Shocked, the Russian picked her up, calling for the staff to bring him some ice and a first aid kit. The Canadian brought a hand on her head, feeling a bump on her forehead. And she could have sworn it was throbbing real badly._

"_I'm sorry, Meg! I am so sorry!" Ivan muttered endlessly, gently placing an ice bag on the bump. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry.."_

"_Vanya… Shhh… It's okay. It's just a bump… Don't panic…" She grinned, cheeks tinted pink from the wind that blew on her face_

"… _We'll take you to the hospital. Just for a checkup. Is that alright, Meg?"_

"_Oui." She giggled and nodded. "You know, you're sweet and kind and thoughtful. No wonder you're so popular even with the lower batches."_

"_Am I?"_

"_Oui. They do…" She beamed, ruffling his hair, causing Ivan to chuckle_

'But you know, I am definitely your number one fan. I like you so much, Vanya…' _Maguerite added mentally, her cheeks flushed either because she was blushing at the thought or because the wind blew too hard on her face._

_No. It was definitely a blush – blood shooting up her face just at the thought of the Russian smiling at her._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

(1) If you all noticed (I mean, duh! :)) ), the last chapter and this one are written in italics. Well, it's because they are flashback. Aright?

(2) A review to the common French and Russian terms I have used:

Oui – French, Yes

Merci – French, Thank you

Sestra – Russian, Sister

Bratva – Russian, Brother

Vaati – Russian, Father

Privet – Russian, Hi

Da – Russian, Yes

Nyet – Russian, No

Spaseeba – Russian, Thanks

(3) I was supposed to skip this, but writing the children Russia and Fem!Canada was just too adorable! :)

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews? :D**


	3. Basketballs and Pompoms

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Hetalia. :D**

**Title:** Pinky Promise  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Plot Summary:<strong> Maguerite Williams had grown up to be a tomboy. But, when she realizes her love for her childhood best friend, Ivan Braginski, what lengths would she go just to catch the attention of the Russian? Would love blossom? Or will it be too late of the Canadian tomboy to blossom into a beautiful flower and catch Ivan's heart before someone else does?

Do take note that this is part Nyotalia. :)

* * *

><p>'<em>People say I need a make over. They want me to change who I am… For me to find the love that was designed for me… But my reply is… Fuck you all… Why should I change myself? Get a personality make over. If I am to find someone to love me, I want him to love me as me… And not as somebody who just pretends to be someone else… Sounds impossible? Maybe… But I'd rather cling to it that be a class A faker.'<em>

"Meg! Hurry up! We'll be late for school." Ivan called as he fixed his sports bag on his shoulder.

The Canadian sighed, closing her journal and kept it safely hidden in her drawer, which she locked and double locked just in case her father decided to go and snoop in her room. Maguerite smiled to herself, looking at her reflection and fixing her… her skirt. Well, as much as this displeases her, rules are rules, and it meant that skirts are to be worn by the ladies.

Now seventeen years old, Maguerite changed quite a bit. Her hair was grown out to a mid back length wavy auburn hair, as opposed to her boyish cut short hair when she was in Grade School. Also, with the ban imposed by her father, hair gels and wax are forbidden. Much to her dismay, of course, but Francis was definitely strict on that specific rule. In addition, she was also made to wear her hair on pigtails and accessorize with a beret, if possible. This was quite amenable to her (only because Ivan told her it suited her well.) However, old habits die hard. After she finished dressing up, Maguerite ducked down to get her tattered black Chuck Taylor's in place of her black Mary Janes. This was part of her that Francis couldn't take away.

"I'm here." She flew down the stairs, not even minding that she was in a skirt.

"Honestly." The Russian shook his head, handing her the lunchbox the Francis had prepared for her.

"See you later, Papa." She called as she made her way out the door with Ivan

"We'll be going now, Mr. Bonnefoy." Ivan bade

"Take care you too. _Au revoir!"_

Ivan smiled, heading to his 2011 Glacier Pearl Nissan Murano and opening the door for Maguerite. As soon as they were already seated, he revved off to their school just in time to collect their things from their lockers while they mingle and good around the corridors.

"Hey!" An albino with a chick on his head called. "Meg!"

"Hey, birdie!" She grinned, raising her hand for a high five with the male.

"C'mon. Awesome Gilbert's not a difficult name to say, you know." He chuckled as he high fived the girl

"Whatever. Drop the awesome and we're cool."

"Kesesesese." He smiled. "So… Still driving with the bear, I see."

"Yeah. We're neighbors, y'know."

"True. But while you're always thinking that, others might have a different perspective. Like…"

A group of cheerleaders came walking by as if they were the queens of the school, especially the one in the middle – the head cheerleader, Abigail F. Jones. Her minions consists of Alice Vargas, an Italian bred lass who had her head up in the clouds all the time, Monika Beilschmidt, the German who seems to always have a problem, Sakura Honda, the quiet Japanese girl and a Chinese Chun – Yan Wang who seemed to be controlling the others from going ballistic.

"I don't even know how you became sisters with Monika… And twin sister to boot. You're both… Very different." Maguerite commented as she watched the group walk by.

"Ask my parents, not me. 'Sides, my older sister has a mind of her own. She can be friends with anyone she wants." He shrugged

"Well, whatever... But still…" The Canadian paused as she watched the American girl approach Ivan's locker.

Abigail was a hot piece of meat, or as what she was labeled in school. Her shoulder length hair, busty front and her inclination for short, tight and revealing clothes made her the object of most if not all of the boys in their school. Unfortunately for Maguerite, Ivan also had his eyes on her, and boy was he happy when the cheerleader approached him.

"Heya~" She grinned. "I heard the news. Captain and ace player of the basketball team now, huh?"

"Um.. P-privyet." He stuttered, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Da… I am."

"So… I suppose you know the status quo, hmm?"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about…"

"C'mon! You're mister popular! You're supposed to hang out with the cool kids!" Abigail flashed her smile as she dragged Ivan away.

"A-ah… W-wait…" He just managed to blurt out before disappearing into a crowd of 'cool people'.

Gilbert and Maguerite, who were not so far away, exchanged looks. Among all the people, it was only the albino that knew what the Canadian feels for his best friend, about the love that grew from a simple friendship to an unrequited love that she kept all these years. Gilbert slung an arm around her, comforting her with the silent gesture and ushering her to her classroom.

"… I don't know what he even sees in her…" She sighed

"Curves, tits, ass and face. But I bet she's a dumb bitch like all the other airheads."

"Hey… I may not like her that much, but I'm not really keen into the badmouthing and backstabbing, okay? So please… Don't…"

Gilbert blinked before letting out a soft smile. "… You're too kind, Meg. Too kind for your own good..."

"I know… It'll be my downfall, right?"

"Yes, it may be… But that kindness is what makes you so charming."

Maguerite snorted. "Shut up and stop pulling my leg, birdie!"

"Hey! The Awesome me just praised you. All you had to do is say thank you."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Alright, people! 50 laps around the court, NOW!" Maguerite bellowed as he cheered on the basketball team<p>

"You heard the manager. Move, move, move!" Ivan clapped his hands as he stood beside the Canadian.

"I didn't say you were an exception, captain. Go set an example for your team and run with them!" She grinned, rolling up her towel and playfully hitting Ivan with it.

"Da, da. I heard you." He chuckled, shaking his head as he started on his laps.

On the other end of the court were the cheerleaders who were practicing their routine. Of course, this wasn't their original practice spot. But, because of their new eye candy (or maybe the Head Cheerleader's), they have moved from the field to the covered courts. Abigail, despite of her bossing around the squad, kept a solid eye on Ivan, and surprisingly to Maguerite.

"Honestly, that girl is sticking to my boy toy far too much." Abigail said to herself as she glared and practically bore a hole in the Canadian's head.

"Abby! Abyy!" Monika called. "Practice, now?"

"Yeah, yeah." She nodded.

Maguerite wasn't blind nor callous. Of course she felt the American's glares at her, but she couldn't really retaliate. Aside from being too kind, she decided to just let this pass and stay as low profile as she could. Blending in was hard enough, being a tomboy that she was, but starting a fight with the ones who could spread gossip like wildfire is just a social suicide.

"I know this is obvious, but it seemed that Head Bitch… Oh sorry… Head Cheerleader just popped a vein while staring at you."

"Gilbert." She warned.

"Head _Cheerleader._" He emphasized

"I thought I told you to do your laps."

"Hey… Just stating observation." He shrugged, running while still facing her

She motioned for him to turn around, mouthing a threat of adding fifty more laps in addition to their warm up practice. He jumped a little, doing as he was asked as he ran in top speed. Maguerite smiled with satisfaction, sitting back down as she took care of Gilbird while his master was in practice.

"… Am I really not likable?" She sighed as she took a sip from her sports bottle as she watched the others ran around the court

"Who doesn't like you?" A voice suddenly interrupted, causing her to choke on her drink

"V-vanya! You're done already?" She blinked in surprise

"Yeah. Though the others still need 20 more laps… So… Care to tell me what's bothering you? You've been like this ever since the school year started."

"Like what?"

"Well… Avoiding me in school… Spacing out…"

"Am I?" She laughed nervously. "It's nothing… Really… Please… Don't mind me… Focus on pactice."

Ivan just smiled, slinging his arm around Maguerite. "Well, you know you could come to me, da? I'm willing to listen."

"Yeah… I know."

"Good." He smiled, patting her head.

"Hey! Get your sweaty arm off me!" She whined playfully, earning a laugh from the Russian

* * *

><p>At the other end of the court, two fiery blue eyes glared at the scene between the Canadian and Ivan.<p>

"_Enjoy your moment with him, tomboy. Because he is and will be mine and mine alone… You'll see…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

(1) Present time, yeah? And I also modified Maguerite's hair, for everyone's convenience.

(2) A review to the common French and Russian terms I have used:

Oui – French, Yes

Merci – French, Thank you

Sestra – Russian, Sister

Bratva – Russian, Brother

Vaati – Russian, Father

Privet – Russian, Hi

Da – Russian, Yes

Nyet – Russian, No

Spaseeba – Russian, Thanks

(3) I am really sorry for the late update. My notebook literally blew to flames. T.T

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews? :D**


	4. Crack

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Hetalia. :D**

**Title:** Pinky Promise  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Plot Summary:<strong> Maguerite Williams had grown up to be a tomboy. But, when she realizes her love for her childhood best friend, Ivan Braginski, what lengths would she go just to catch the attention of the Russian? Would love blossom? Or will it be too late of the Canadian tomboy to blossom into a beautiful flower and catch Ivan's heart before someone else does?

Do take note that this is part Nyotalia. :)

* * *

><p>"Papa, I'm home!" Maguerite called, dropping her bag as he ran to her father's study<p>

"Ah, Cherie! Welcome home, dear." The Frenchman smiled, setting the papers he was reading down on the table before standing up to hug the teen. "How was school?"

"Good. Quite good." She hummed

_Aside from the head cheerleader, aka Queen Bee, glaring at me the whole time we're practicing, I'm good. _

"You have mail today, sweetie. I think it's what you've been waiting for." He smiled, handing her a pristine white enveloped, secured by a gold seal.

Marguerite took it in her hands, half smiling as she looked at it with eyes mixed with excitement and hesitation. She took a deep breath, hiding it in the depths of her pocket before thanking her father.

"I'm going up now. Lots of homework." She smiled, excusing herself as she headed up the staircase to lock herself in her room

As she settled down her study, she retrieved the envelope, staring at it almost the whole night, sighing repetitively. With a groan and mind made up, she opened it before carefully skimming the contents with her eyes. Her purple orbs widened, straightening up on her seat as she read it again, more carefully this time as she tried to absorb what she was reading.

_No. Freaking. Way._

* * *

><p>"Oh. I'm so sorry, Meg. Vanya seemed to have left earlier than usual. He mentioned something about picking an 'Abigail' up. I'm not so sure." Katshuyasaid, wiping her hands with her apron.<p>

"Ah. I see. Thanks anyway." Maguerite just smiled, keeping it up until she turned around to head to hide her disappointment from the older Russian

Just as she stood by the bus stop, she could have sworn she saw a familiar white sedan with a Russian man behind the wheels and a blonde young woman in the passenger seat. With the driver's eyes glued to the road, she only caught the blonde's blue eyes, almost screaming triumph as she mocked the Canadian with a sly smirk from the corner of her lips.

"_Mine."_ The girl mouthed to her, snaking her hands around the Russian's shoulders, flaunting her slight intimacy with him.

Maguerite just shrugged, trying to look passive as the car drove by. However, deep inside her was a slight pang of jealousy and somehow loneliness in her heart.

"Abigail..." She sighed, following the car with her eyes before stepping into the first bus that stopped in front of her.

"Meg!"

A voice came from the sea of familiar faces. A hand popped up from one of the back seats and to her surprise, it was Gilbert with her ever trustee chick perched on his head, making a make-shift nest out of the white crop of hair.

"Hey." She smiled, sitting beside him.

"Not riding with the bear today?"

"Nah... I... Wanted to have a change in my routine."

"... You could tell me the truth, you know." Gilbert's eyes looked at her, red orbs filled with concern.

"... It's nothing... Really..."

"... He ditched you... Didn't he?"

"That's quite a painful and somehow brutal way of saying it. But..." She sighed, leaning back as she hugged her bag. "Yeah."

"For head b- _cheerleader_?"

Maguerite only nodded and smiled. "But it's alright. I can't depend on him forever anyway, yeah?"

"Meg." Gilbert tried to retort, but dropped his argument and nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Abigail crossed her legs as she and the other cheerleaders had their weekly meeting in their clubroom after school. She twirled a lock of hair as she looked out the window, bathing on the sight of Ivan's topless physique drenched in sweat with muscles rippling under his skin.<p>

"Oh... So delicious." She licked her lips.

"EHEM!" Monika coughed loudly, catching her attention as she turned to them. They stared at her, all smiles as they watched the Queen Bee swoon over her new boy toy.

"You really got it hard for him, huh?" Alice commented.

"What? He is hot, damn smart and bloody rich. He's the captain of the basketball team and totally popular. What more can I ask for?"

"So in other words, he's perfect for you?" Sakura asked

"Damn right, sister!"

Abigail growled, snapping a pencil as she watched Maguerite walk in the picture of her perfect man, calling in the others as they brought in the water container and some towels. She gritted her teeth, blue eyes ablaze as her brows furrowed in the middle.

"Hey. You okay?"

"I see a pest." She rolled her eyes

They all looked down, seeing the tomboyish blonde walk to the group of males. They all made a sound, nodding as they finally knew what their captain was talking about.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Abigail faced the other way, tapping her chin with a long and chiselled finger. "Oh... I have a brilliant idea. Someone get me a screwdriver, a hammer, some paint, string, nails... Hm... I think that's all for now."

"What are you going to do, Abby?"

"Oh. You'll see. No one steals my man and gets away unharmed. That bitch will see who she's dealing with and will rue even thinking about crossing my path."

"When do you need these?"

"Tomorrow." Her lips curved in a smile. "Let's meet up early in the morning here in the clubroom."

* * *

><p>"<em>And you also pinky promise that you'll be my best friend and you won't ever ever ever ever ever leave me?"<em>

_He chuckled. "Yes, I pinky promise that I'll be your best friend and I won't ever ever ever ever ever leave you."_

Maguerite decided to hang by their old tree house, looking around as memories flashed in her head. She looked down on her hand, particularly her pinky as she saw an old photo of the two of them, grins wide as it smiled back at her. She ran her hand on it, reminiscing on what was and what had been.

"You promised you won't leave me. You pinky promised." She sighed, putting the photo back. "... Please hold onto that promise. Even if you don't feel the same about me... Just please... Don't let go... Okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

(1) A review to the common French and Russian terms I have used:

Oui – French, Yes

Merci – French, Thank you

Sestra – Russian, Sister

Bratva – Russian, Brother

Vaati – Russian, Father

Privet – Russian, Hi

Da – Russian, Yes

Nyet – Russian, No

Spaseeba – Russian, Thanks

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews? :D**


End file.
